Missing Red
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Just when Miss Kitty thought the ordeal with Slade Meechum was over, a brother had other plans.


"Why didn't you stop me Matt? More importantly, why didn't I stop myself?"

"You can't blame yourself Kitty. You're only gonna bring yourself down if you do."

"Mr. Dillon is right Miss Kitty. You can't dwell on what happened. It'll just keep eating at you."

"But I killed a man, Sam. Right over there," Miss Kitty said as she pointed to the spot where Slade Meechum fell. "I'll never look at that spot the same again. I just won't. How do you do it Matt? Really? Just take a man's life that easily?"

"It's not easy Kitty. Never is. But it's my job."

"They will never pay you enough, Matt. Never enough," Kitty said and slid the chair on the wooden floor, leaving marks in it, got up, and headed for the stairs.

Matt and Sam both watched her go then Sam said, "I've never seen her like this Marshal. Killing Slade Meechum did something to her."

"Killing a man changes a person Sam. It messes with your whole being."

"And yet, you haven't changed Marshal."

"Oh, I have Sam. And I'll tell you what, I haven't gotten used to it yet. But it's my job. That's the difference." Matt said and tipped his hat then made his way out the Long Branch's swinging doors.

Matt didn't see Doc leaning against the post and was startled when Doc said, "She's never going to be the same again Matt. She's a bundle of nerves."

Matt turned and watched Doc pull the toothpick from his mouth and said, "Well, what do you want me to do Doc? I didn't tell her to grab my gun!"

Doc turned his head away from Matt, put the toothpick back into his mouth and said, "I'm no fool Matt. I know you didn't. Kitty did that on her own accord and now she's letting it tear her apart."

"Well, since you're so wise doctor, why don't you just go in there and put her back together."

Doc turned back to Matt, rubbed his mustache and said, "And you think it will be that easy? That I go in there and give her some kind of pill and everything will go back to normal? It doesn't work that way Matt. Time is what Kitty needs."

Matt tipped his hat to Doc and headed back to the office. Doc just stood there in front of the Long Branch. Sam looked from where he was standing and nodded at Doc. That was all that needed to be said between them.

Festus was sitting at the table staring at the checkers not having been played on the board. He didn't even look up when Matt came in the door.

As Matt hung up his hat, he said, "Contemplating your next move, Festus?"

"Aww fiddle Matthew. Even if I was, my mind keeps jumping to Miss Kitty instead of jumping these pieces. Matthew, Miss Kitty is a strong shemale, but this one's weakened her."

"I know Festus. I know." Matt said as he sat behind his desk. "I just left the Long Branch."

"Figgerd you did. No change huh?"

"None whatsoever."

"You worried Matthew?"

Matt looked at Festus and headed to the cot. As he took off his boots he answered, "Aren't you Festus?"

"You knowed I am. Grabbing yer gun like that. Golly bill, Miss Kitty was not thinking."

"Yeah she was Festus. And she knew it. That's why it's now an issue. Now I'm tired and you should get some sleep too. We'll check on her in the morning."

"I s'pose you're right Matthew." Festus said and headed for the cells to grab a cot of his own.

Neither he nor Matt knew that Rance Meechum stood outside the Dodge House staring up at Miss Kitty's window. He was just waiting for her to blow out her lantern.

Matt was awakened loudly by Sam rushing in the office exclaiming, "She's gone Marshal!"

"What? Where Sam?"

"I don't know. I opened this morning and did my usual, but Miss Kitty never came down, so went to check on her. I knocked, and when she didn't answer, I went in and nothing."

"And Kitty didn't say anything to you last night about going somewhere this morning, Sam, that maybe you forgot?"

"Marshal, I'd have certainly remembered."

"What's all the rookus out here!" Festus yelled as he came out of the holding cells.

"It's Kitty, Festus. She's gone."

Suddenly, the office door opened and Matt, Sam, and Festus turned around to see Louie enter.

"Marshal, Marshal, I got to tell you something."

"What is it Louie? I'm a little busy now."

"It's about Miss Kitty."

The three of them looked at Louie at the same time.

"Well out with it Louie. Now's not the time for the cat to have your tongue."

"I didn't see no cat Festus. Just some stranger carrying Miss Kitty."

"Carrying Kitty? Are you sure about that Louie?"

"Marshal, you see, I got me this bottle and I found a spot in the alley. I was half way through it when I saw Miss Kitty draped over his shoulder. I know I was pretty drunk, but I know what I saw, Marshal."

"Louie, did you see anything else?"

"The stranger slung Miss Kitty with him over his horse and rode off."

"Louie, why didn't you come get me last night?"

"Passed out skunk drunk is what he did Matthew." Festus said and squinted his eye.

"Oh Marshal, Festus is right. I did. But when I woke up this morning, I came straight here. I done the right thing, didn't I Marshal?"

"Yes Louie, you did."

"A little too late, Louie. Miss Kitty could be..."

"We don't know that Sam. Festus..."

"On it Matthew. I'll have Buck and Ruth ready faster than a flea making a dog's hind leg twitch."

"I'm coming with you, Marshal."

"No Sam, I need you here. Kitty'd want you manning the Long Branch."

"You and Festus bring her back safely, Marshal."

"You can count on that Sam."

Festus came around front with his and Matt's rides when Doc walked up. Sam was making his way back to the Long Branch.

"Sam just told me. You'll find her Matt."

"We will Doc. We'll get her back."

"Oh I know you will. It's him I'm worried about." Doc said as he pointed at Festus.

"You on'ry old scudder. You just have t' complain about everything, don't you? Thinks I'll be in the way huh? Well I tells you, I'll be right there when we find Miss Kitty."

"Oh I'm sure you will. Probably causing a rookus." Doc said and rubbed his mustache with a laugh.

Festus just squinted and pulled the strap around Ruth a little tighter. Then he started to mumble to himself.

Matt and Festus mounted and headed out of Dodge. Doc stood watching, shaking his head as they went. Sam was standing in the doorway of the Long Branch and he nodded as they passed by.

About an hour out of Dodge, Festus took a swig of water from his canteen and said, "Golly bill, it's hot enough to boil an egg inside the prime hoot before she even lays!"

"Go easy on your water there Festus. We don't know when we will get more."

"Aww foot, Matthew. I knowed where we can find more."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Of course I do. I know this prairie like the back of my left hand.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Let's keep going."

"Matthew, we don't even know who we are looking fer. We don't even know what this stranger looks like."

"No, but we know what Kitty looks like."

"Well I knowed that! Smart aleck!"

Matt just laughed and spurred Buck on down the trail. Festus and Ruth fell in along side him.

"Look mister, I don't know who you are, but you have made a big mistake!" Kitty said as she sat, tied to the chair in the old rickety shack.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've got you right where I want you."

"Matt Dillon is going to find us. You won't be able to hide forever."

"Ma'am, that's just what I'm banking on. I want the good Marshal to find us. Then I'll kill him just like he killed my brother Slade!"

"Slade? Slade Meechum? He was your brother?"

"Why do you think I took you?"

"You got it all wrong mister. You took me for no reason."

"Oh, but I don't think I did. Dillon is on his way now and I've made it very easy for him to find you."

"I'm telling you, you wasted a trip out here. Matt Dillon is not the one who killed your brother."

"You think I'm buying that Red? You're just saying that because you want him to live."

"Oh yes, you're Slade Meechum's brother alright. I'm gonna tell you like I once told him. The name's Russell. Kitty Russell."

"Well, you'll still be Red to me."

"Apparently it runs in the family."

"Don't get sassy with me Red!"

"Listen here, Slade Meechum's brother! I got stern with him and I'll get stern with you as well! So I'm gonna tell you again, you've made a big mistake mister! Matt Dillon did not kill your brother. I did!"

"Aww, listen to you. Still trying to save his life."

"You're as hard-headed as your brother. There's no use trying to convince you. You'll find the truth out soon enough when Matt Dillon arrives. He'll tell you that I killed your brother!"

"Will you stop saying that Red! It's a lie and you know it!"

"The lady is telling the truth Meechum!" Matt said with his Colt drawn.

Startled, Rance turned and saw Matt standing there. Rance turned to grab Kitty.

"I wouldn't do that if I's you," Festus said as he stuck the gun barrel into Rance's back.

"So, it really was you that killed Slade. I'd have never thought it." Rance said as he turned and looked at Kitty still sitting tied to the chair.

"I tried to tell you, but..." Kitty had barely gotten out when Rance reared his elbow back into Festus.

Festus fell to the wooden floor with a thud as Rance went for his gun.

Matt pulled the trigger and Rance fell right on top of Festus.

Festus began to flounder around in the only way he could saying, "Get this knothead off'a me! Darn it Matthew, did you have to shoot him so his hide would die on me!"

As Festus moved around like a snake, Matt untied Kitty.

"Would you have rather him shoot me Festus?" Matt said as he leaned down to help Festus up now that Kitty was free.


End file.
